The WO 98/12539 A1 discloses a multi-array, multi-specific electrochemiluminescence testing system in which particular binding domains are made hydrophilic or hydrophobic, while the surrounding surface may have the opposite property (hydrophobic or hydrophilic). Such binding domains are however hard to produce with sufficient precision on a small scale.
Moreover, the WO 2009/125356 A1 discloses a detection apparatus in which protrusions from a detection surface confine the lateral movement of magnetic beads during an assay.